fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Phillip (The Star) Williams
Phillip (The Star) Williams Phillip (The Star) Williams is a former Major League Baseball player and a member of the Major League Baseball Hall of Fame. Phillip played in the majors for 22 years, all with the San Francisco Giants. He was exclusively a pitcher his entire career, but he is also know as the greatest hitting pitcher of all time. Phillip was a MLB All-Star and CY Young winner every year in his career (22 times), and he also won the most valuable player (MVP) of the 1995 All-Star Game in San Francisco for pitching 2 perfect innings and also hitting 2 home runs (HR) (NL beat the AL 14-0). The best year Phillip had came in the 1995 season when he had a record of 33-1, .82 ERA, and 340 strikeouts; Phillip also hit for an average of .350, with 15 HR and 61 RBI, in that year. He won the National League MVP a record 15 times, and the CY Young a record 20 times. Phillip owns a career record of 505 wins and 99 losses with an earned run average (ERA) of 1.97. He also holds the MLB strikeout record of 5,761, and he also owns the wins above replacement (WAR) record of 39.7. During his career with the San Francisco Giants, they won a total of 13 World Series. In those 13 World Series, Phillip was World Series MVP a record 12 times. His playoff record was 50-1 with a 1.45 ERA, and his World Series record was 25-0 with a .98 ERA. Phillip currently holds 32 MLB career pitching record in total for both the regular season and the post-season. As a hitter, Phillip Williams won the silver slugger for pitchers every year of his career, which was total of 22 times. He owns a career .330 batting average, while also hitting 202 HR and 674 runs batted in (RBI). In the post-season, Phillip hit an average of .380, with 10 HRs and 70 RBI. Phillip is known as the key reason of why the NL did not switch over to using the designated hitter (DH) like the AL He constantly advocated for no DH in the NL, giving speeches and influencing others that pitchers can hit. Phillip Williams was born in San Luis Obispo, California on July 25,1967. He skipped going to college, as he was the number 1 overall pick in the 1984 MLB draft. He signed a record salary for a high school player at 4 years for a total of $60 million dollars and a record-signing bonus of $10 million dollars. Phillip went on to play right of high school in the MLB in 1985 posting a record of 22-5, an ERA of 2.32, and 260 Strikeouts. He was rookie of the year in 1985 and also a World Series MVP as the San Francisco Giants went on to beat the New York Yankees (4-2). Phillip posted a record of 5-0 and ERA of 1.34 in the playoffs, and he also went 3-0 in the World Series with a .21 ERA. Phillip earned his nickname The Star in his first year by proving to everyone that was The Star of the MLB. Phillip retired in 2007 and was voted into the MLB Hall of Fame in 2011.